The present invention relates to an actuating device of the type provided with an actuating element and sensing means for revealing the positioning of the actuating element which is typically movable between an operative and a non-operative end position. In particular, the present invention relates to an actuating device typically used for handling elements during metalworking processes, e.g. in welding lines of the vehicle body construction industry.
In metalworking processes, the actuating devices are usually provided with sensors to detect the positioning of the actuating elements (at its operative or non-operative end position, respectively) and indicate it to a process computer in order to allow production automation. Typical actuating devices used in the vehicle body construction industry and provided with end position sensors are clamping units or power clamps, pivoting units or power pivots, pin units like e.g. retractable locating pin units, pin clamps, gripper units and marking units. By way of example, in clamping units the actuating element comprises a piston rod connected to a fork linkage. The group consisting of the piston rod and the fork linkage moves between two end positions, thereby displacing an articulated lever mechanism which, on its turn, causes a pivotable arm to rotate.